Kabushiki Koshi
"Let's play!" - Koshi's catchphrase History WIP Becoming Cure Charity WIP Appearance Koshi WIP Cure Charity WIP Personality WIP Cure Charity is Koshi's alter ego. She represents the Generosity part of the Constellation Canvas, and her theme colour is green. She got her powers fifth. Transformation Koshi holds her PreMirror in front of her, and it emits a green light which covers the whole screen, and the PreMirror has changed into the brooch form after the light disappears. Koshi calls a work in progress, and the brooch floats over to her chest. WIP Attacks |-|Cure Charity= * - * - * - |-|Cure Charity Complete Form= WIP |-|Celeste Cure Charity= WIP Relationships Yuko Shinrin - As Koshi is the youngest of the Cures, Yuko view her as a younger sister, much to the younger's dismay. They are, even if Koshi would never admit it (as stubborn as she is), very good friends, and saves each other's skins several times during the run of the series. Honoyo Ryusaki - Koshi is probably the one, after Yuko, whom is the most spoiled by Honoyo of the nine. Honoyo likes to be around the younger girl, as both are a bit bubbly. Kokoro Shimaki - Koshi loves being around Kokoro, as she admires Kokoro, for 'knowing everyone'. They get along quite well, and both laughs about the same things. They do usually tease each other as well, and they both like to joke with each other. Rei Abe - At the beginning of the series, Koshi was very scared of Rei, as she has quite the temper, and the 'aura' of authority around her. This resulted in a very chilly relationship, where Koshi barely said anything around Rei, which bothered the older, as she knew Koshi was very loud and cheery when she wasn't along, this led to Rei acting very rudely towards Koshi, which made Koshi even more afraid of Rei, and so the cycle went on. They have started warming up to each other as the series starts to come to an end. Ikiko Saito - Ikiko is probably the one Koshi thinks is the most boring in the team. As the series progresses, Koshi comes to accept that that's the way Ikiko is, and they get along fairly nicely. Hime Amaya - Koshi and Hime gets along like bread and butter. Nothing can be planned if they have plans to join. They are both a bit mischevious, and every time someone falls for a practical joke, one can be sure it's one of these two (or both). When Hime isn't with Ikiko, she's usually with Koshi. Odori Seikatsu - Odori does in the beginning, to half of the series run only view Koshi as an uncapable kid who can't concentrate on anything for more than 10 seconds. This makes Koshi to almost spill that she is a cure several times, before Odori becomes a cure. As Koshi proves Odori wrong through the course of the series, Odori starts warming up to the younger girl, and at the final scene of the series, Odori and Koshi is seen standing beside the others, clearly getting along very well. Hoshi Inasuma - Ehymology : "Kabu" (株) means "Shares", and it is a reference to Koshi representing Generosity. The rest of the name's meaning is unknown. : The meaning of Koshi is unknown. Gallery Cure Charity.png|Cure Charity Trivia Only counting canon series and the ones made by Sweetangel823. WIP Category:Wishing! Pretty Cure Star Category:User:Sweetangel823 Category:Wishing! Pretty Cure Star Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Characters Category:Females